The Sister of the Covenant
by Zukoluv
Summary: The guys sees a familar face at Nicky's. Caleb's little sister comes back home and she has a boyfriend. Reid and the guys don't like him. Reid thinks she can do better.Why did her mom make her leave years ago? Rated T for Reid


"Hey Caleb." Said Kate in a happy tone

"Hey Kate." Said Caleb smiling at Kate

"I'm bored; can we go to Nicky's?" Asked Sarah looking like she will die of boredom

"Sure, they are having a singing thing tonight." Said Reid smirking

"Let's go then." Said Kate

Tyler, Reid, Pogue, Kate, Sarah, and Caleb got in Tyler's Hummer.

After the all got out of the Hummer Sarah and Kate ran inside to watch people sing at the karaoke machine. Nicky's daughter went onstage to say who will be next to sing.

"All right lets see who's next." Said Tammy. She looked down at the clipboard.

The gang went to a table to sit and watch the show. Sarah and Kate were excited about karaoke.

"Lizzie Danvers, you're up!" Said Tammy while giving her the microphone

The Caleb's mouth dropped open when he saw Lizzie onstage.

"Is that Lizzie??" Asked Pogue in aw

"Yes, I think that is Lizzie." Said Caleb with his mouth still open

"That can't be Lizzie." Said Reid shacking his head

"She still looks the same to me." Said Tyler looking at Lizzie

The song "Umbrella" by Rhianna comes on. Lizzie starts to sings. Caleb, Reid, Pogue, and Tyler's eyes were on Lizzie. Kate and Sarah were getting jealous. Every man in Nicky's was looking at Lizzie. Jay-Z's part was on then it was her turn.

"_You have my heart and we'll never be worlds apart maybe in magazines but you'll still be my star baby cause in the dark you can't see shiny cars and that's when you need me there with you I'll always share because."_

Lizzie was wearing a short skirt and a tank top with high heels. Reid and the other guys were gawking at her. Caleb was pissed off at Reid for gawking at his sister.

"_When the sun shines, we'll shine together told you I'll be here forever said I'll always be a friend took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end now that it's raining more than ever know that we'll still have each other you can stand under my umbrella you can stand under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh) fancy things, will never come in between you're part of my entity, here for Infinity when the war has took it's part when the world has dealt it's cards if the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart because."_

"Do you know her?" Asked Sarah looking at Caleb

"You can say that." Said Caleb who can't keep his eyes off his sister

"She looks hella hot!" Said Reid with a smirk

"Shut up Reid!" Yelled Caleb

"_When the sun shines, we'll shine together told you I'll be here forever said I'll always be a friend took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end now that it's raining more than ever know that we'll still have each other you can stand under my umbrella you can stand under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh) you can run into my arms it's okay don't be alarmed come into me there's no distance in between our love so go on and let the rain pour I'll be all you need and more because when the sun shines, we'll shine together told you I'll be here forever said I'll always be a friend took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end now that it's raining more than ever know that we'll still have each other you can stand under my umbrella you can stand under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh) it's raining ooh baby it's raining baby come into me come into me it's raining oh baby it's raining."_

Lizzie bowed and every man at Nicky's was clapping so hard. Lizzie walked off stage and Caleb and the guys walked over to her.

"Lizzie?" Asked Caleb with shock on his face

"Yes?" Asked Lizzie having no clue who they are

"Don't tell me you don't remember us." Said Reid with a hurt expression

"Caleb??" Asked Lizzie with a big grin on her face

"Hi Liz!" Said Caleb holding out his arms for a hug. She hugged him.

"Ahem!" Said Sarah with a hint of jealousy

"Oh, Sarah meet Lizzie." Said Caleb with a smile

"Hi." Said Lizzie and Sarah at the same time

"I'm Kate, Pogue's girlfriend." Said Kate with a smile

"I'm Lizzie, Caleb's sister." Said Lizzie with a smile

"You never told me you had a sister." Said Sarah hitting Caleb's arm playfully

"She has been gone since we were 13." Said Caleb

"My mom made me go live with my Aunt Clare." Said Lizzie

"Does mom know that you are here?" Asked Caleb

"No." Said Lizzie

"Well, let's go see her." Said Caleb grabbing Lizzie's hand and heading for the Hummer. Everyone went inside the Hummer. Tyler dropped off Sarah and Kate. Tyler drove to Danvers Manor. They arrived at the Manor.

"This place hasn't changed a bit." Said Lizzie getting out of the Hummer

"Let's go see mom." Said Caleb

They walked through the door and headed for the family room. Evelyn was sitting in her chair.

"Mom look who we found." Said Caleb pushing Lizzie towards Evelyn

"Elizabeth?" Asked Evelyn in shock

"Hi mom." Said Lizzie

Evelyn walked up to Lizzie and hugged her tightly. Lizzie was in shock.

"Welcome home." Said Evelyn releasing Lizzie

"Good to be back." Said Lizzie

"Let's go check out your room." Said Reid

They walked upstairs and headed for Lizzie's old room. Lizzie opened the door and all of her stuff was gone. The bed and a desk were still there.

"Wow." Said Lizzie

"They really did clean out your room." Said Pogue

"I can fix this whole room in 1hour." Said Lizzie smiling

"1 hour?" Asked Tyler

"Yes, everyone out!" Said Lizzie shoving Caleb and Reid

She closed the door and turned on her radio. The guys were hanging out in Caleb's room. Lizzie's eyes turned black. She changed the carpets color to black. The bed spread turned black and the pillows turned pink. The curtains turned black. She put posters of Bow Wow on the walls. She turned her old T.V to plasma. Her dresser was pink and black. The walls turned pink with black strips. Her closet was full of shoes and skirts. It's been and hour. Lizzie used a lot of Power and was weak. Lizzie went to find the guys.

"It's ready!" Said Lizzie looking at the guys

The guys walked out of Caleb's room and followed Lizzie. Lizzie pushed the doors open and the guys were in aw.

"You did this in 1 hour?" Asked Reid in aw

"Yep!" Said Lizzie

"How??" Asked Caleb looking at Lizzie's eyes and seeing that they were black

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." Said Lizzie smirking

"Tyler, Reid, and Pogue lets go and visit Gorman." Said Caleb with a look that says 'I have to talk to you'

"Ok." Said Pogue and Tyler

"See ya later Lizzie." Said Tyler giving her a hug

"Bye guys." Said Lizzie

"Bye Lizzie." Said Reid whispering in her ear then kissed her cheek. Lizzie turned rose red.

Lizzie put in one of her favorites songs in her cd player. She walked to her bathroom and brushed her teeth. She felt that someone was watching her. A hand went over her mouth. It was her boyfriend, Mark.

"Hey Liz." Said Mark with anger in his eyes

He released his hand.

"What are you doing here?!" Said Lizzie in panic

"I thought you would be happy to see me Lizzie." Said Mark

"My brother and his friends are here!" Said Lizzie still in panic

"I DON'T CARE! YOU BETTER STAY AWAY THAT BLONDIE "Yelled Mark shacking her

Mark pushed Lizzie to the floor and he kicked and punched her.

"Did you hear something?" Asked Tyler listening carefully to something that sounds like thumps from upstairs

"Yea, its coming from Lizzie's room." Said Pogue

"Let's go check it out." Said Caleb with concern on his face

"Mark please stop." Said Lizzie coughing

Mark pushed her really hard to a wall and she was unconscious on the floor.

"Bye Lizzie." Said Mark leaving from her window

"Lizzie open the door!" Said Caleb while knocking on the door

"Come on Lizzie open the door!" Said Reid waiting for her to open the door

"Maybe she's sleeping, Caleb." Said Pogue

"She doesn't go to sleep this early." Said Caleb opening the door

They saw Lizzie on the floor. She had bruised arms and legs, and a spilt lip. They ran to her.

"Lizzie!" Said Caleb trying to wake her up

Reid picked her up and put her on the bed.

"Lizzie, wake up!!" Yelled Reid

She started to wake up.

"Reid..." Said Lizzie moaning from the pain

"Yeah, were all here." Said Reid

"What happened?" Asked Pogue

Lizzie didn't say anything.

"Lizzie you have to tell us what happened!" Said Caleb

"Um... my boyfriend came to see me." Said Lizzie trying to sit up

"YOUR BOYFRIEND DID THIS?!" Yelled Reid with anger

"Yes." Mumbled Lizzie looking down

"What's his name?" Asked Tyler looking at Lizzie

"Mark." Said Lizzie

"Mark what?" Asked Caleb

"Mark Collins." Said Lizzie looking at Caleb

**I don't own The Covenant. I wish I did. I want Reid!!!! Chase has a brother named Mark!**

**Lizzie:**

**Name: Elizabeth Courtney Danvers**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 5 foot 8 inches**

**Weight: 130 lbs**

**Hair color: Blonde (it was black but then she dyed it)**

**Eye color: Dark Brown**

**Tattoos: Butterfly on ankle**

**Piercing: Both ears, bellybutton**


End file.
